


Alterations

by Lightspeed



Series: Monstrous Intent [18]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, half-giant!Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic’s been learning magic, though for what reasons, Heavy is unsure.  And a bit suspicious.  And quite a bit horny, but that’s his natural reaction to the handsome doktor he loves so dearly.  All the same, Medic’s new, minor tricks are enough to entertain Pyro, who is happy from the distraction from the worries plaguing his mind.  Spy’s got his own worries about Pyro and his plagued mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alterations

"Und now that the circle is complete, I can begin the transmutation," Medic declared, gesturing broadly with his hands to a magic circle drawn in chalk on the rec room coffee table. It its center sat a red rubber ball, and across the table sat its owner, Pyro, watching intently, his blank lenses fixed upon the object. Since Medic had begun learning the arcane arts, toting around a large tome bound in what appeared to be human flesh, Pyro had taken an interest in the doctor's work, entirely entertained by the colours and lights generated by his few spells.

"Normally this sort of simple effect does not require a pre-drawn circle focus, instead needing only to manifest one, but it is still new to me, so in the interest of safety, I will not attempt to transmute without it. At least not until I have circle manifestation more thoroughly studied," the doctor explained, matter-of-factly.

"Get on with it," Spy mumbled from his perch in the corner, spread out across the couch like a great, lounging cat. He watched with bemused, half-lidded eyes, an unlit cigarette twirling between his fingers.

Medic pouted in Spy's direction, and regrouping, wiggled his fingers as he held them over the ball. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His hands began to move, fingers flicking and crossing, spelling out arcane motions in the air, tracing the aether and dragging it to his grasp. A blue glow sparked up and followed his fingertips, trailing soft, hazy motes into the air behind them. He opened his eyes, glowing gently with the same arcane azure, focused on the ball, and intoned, "Renoirum Degas!"

Pyro watched with glee as before his lens-shielded eyes, the ball shimmered, sapphire energy sparking out along the circle and following its path until the entire chalk drawing glowed. The light spread to the center of the circle, climbing the ball and subsuming the thing, quickly dissipating and leaving the ball a pale, powder blue.

"There you have it!" Medic gloated, picking up the ball and rolling it around in his hand. He passed it to Pyro, who inspected it, nodding, then flashed the doctor a thumbs up.

"Nice!" came the firebug's muffled approval.

"Yes, congratulations, Docteur. Once again, you've displayed your proficiency with handling balls," Spy snorted, his eyes bouncing about, following the sphere in Pyro's hands as the masked arsonist idly tossed it around.

"Has Heavy been telling you things?" Medic asked with a chuckle, wiping up the chalk from the table with a handkerchief.

"Cannot help but brag." Heavy leaned in the doorway, flashing his lover a grin before tossing a conspiratorial wink in Spy's direction, making the rogue snicker. "Are you finished, Doktor?"

Medic tucked his handkerchief into a pocket and rose, stretching out his back as he did. "Ja, I am sorry to keep you waiting, Schatz."

Heavy's smile softened, "Come along now, Doktor." He held an arm crooked out and his lover took it, threading his own arm around the giant's.

"So early in the day? Docteur, you're certainly spry for your age," Spy teased, tugging his lighter from the pocket of his waistcoat and flicking it open.

"You are not much younger than I."

"Am I?" The question was armed with a raised eyebrow and loaded, but with what, Medic could not tell. He simply shot Spy a teasing scowl and exited alongside his Heavy, turning his attention to the giant on his arm.

Pyro stood, balancing the ball on the back of his gloved hand, watching it move as he rolled it about, letting it travel across the tops of his knuckles. It rolled down his fingers, and with a flick, flew into the air, dropping back down to land in his waiting, upturned palm.

"I can only imagine how that looks to your perception," Spy mused, watching the ball's motion intently. "Oh to be able to see all of the layers, through all of its filters, not just the few I am privy to."

Pyro shrugged. "It's beautiful and weird, but hard to pull away from," he explained, waving his hand in front of his masked face. "Looking through fae lenses makes reality a lot less disheartening. Everything can twist into joy and beauty. But it can turn just as quickly into nightmares if you let it."

"Fae lenses? I did not realize it was the doing of your mask."

"It's not, it's--" Pyro sighed through his filters, a long suffering wheeze, in an imitation of Spy's typical theatrics. "It's an expression. I was trying to sound all deep," he huffed, hands falling to his hips. "I can look at any layer of reality I want at any time! But the faerie realms, that layer is hard to look away from. It's colours and sound, vivid and different but still you can see what is really there, just twisted in such a nice way. It doesn't hurt, and there is laughter instead of screams. Candy instead of blades. It's an easy escape."  
"What are you escaping, mon ami?" Spy asked, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag. He sat forward, honestly curious, possibly concerned.

"Disappointment, mostly," came Pyro's quiet mumble. He heaved a heavy sigh through his mask, a hollow, rattling sound, and looked to the doorway. "Speaking of which, I should go talk to him. I'm worried about his latest projects."

"Excessively dangerous?"

"Excessively self-destructive, I think. He doesn't appreciate the value of his own flesh and blood. And with Scout the way he is now, he won't come near him, so he's got nobody to touch, and I think that's just making him forget about how important that flesh is."

"That offer is still on the table, Pyro," Spy nodded. "We 'old farts', as Scout would say, must stick together, ne?"

Pyro gave Spy a silent stare for a moment, paused in the doorway, and then he was gone. The rogue assumed it had been a smile, but could never be sure with the masked man.

You could never be sure with masked men.

 

*

 

"Sorry I took so long, Doktor. Wanted to clean Sascha before too late in day," Heavy apologised as he and Medic entered their shared quarters. The aforementioned minigun sat on her miniature bed beside the large one that Medic had wandered over to sit upon, promptly setting to removing his boots and socks.

"It is nothing, Schatz. I had just finished showing Pyro and Spy mein spell, so your timing was precise, as always." He winced, flexing his feet once they were free. "Ach, I need new feet. These have seen far too much abuse."

Heavy sat down beside his doctor and took hold of one of those feet, warm and uncomfortably moist from being trapped in shining leather all day. He wrapped both of his mighty hands around the comparatively small body part, and began to press his thumbs into Medic's arch, rubbing with perfect pressure to turn the smaller man to jelly on the bed. He flopped back, going limp under Heavy's touch, eyes fluttering closed and moans escaping him.

"You sound like I am making love to you when I do this," Heavy teased, pressing in just under the ball of Medic's foot and listening to him gasp.

"Mein Kuschelbär, it is like you are making love to me when you do this, oh Gott!"

"Must remember to do this more often."

After a few minutes of kneading at Medic's foot, Heavy switched to the other, tugging him fully onto the bed. "Doktor, why are you learning magic?"

"I have—aah—told you; I wish to take mein knowledge beyond mere science, und explore new methods of medicine und combat," Medic explained, his voice strained and trailing off in a whine.

"So you say, but I know my Doktor better," Heavy hemmed. "Think there is more to this. You learn to conjure and transmute. Why?"

"You have me, Schatz. I will not lie to you," Medic sighed, breaking off into a cry as his lover hit a particularly sore point along his arch. He regrouped and continued, "I am curious about Sniper's habit with monstrous creatures, und after mein experience with the fae, I wish to further broaden mein horizons. With you by mein side."

"You want to make sex with more monsters?"

"Simply put? Ja. But I want to do it with you as well. I want _us_ to _make sex_ with monsters."

"Why magic?"

"It is theoretically less dangerous and time-consuming to bring a partner here than to go seek one out as Sniper does. Und I have another reason."

"What is reason?"

"I wish to find a way to help you."

"Me?" Heavy asked, setting down Medic's foot.

"Well, yes," Medic explained, sitting up. "I know you are proud of your lineage, und I assume there must be some sort of way to gain further use of it, other than simply your great size. Und incredibly good looks."

Heavy couldn't help but grin at that.

"Stories of Jotun tell of great power like unto the gods, power of chaos und the elements. Imagine what could be done if you could harness even a fraction of the power surely locked within your blood!"

"Am only half of Jotun, Doktor. Giant-man, not Giant. Have no powers more than strength and size. Strength is more than human, da, but is not like I can do Jotun magic. Cannot control tides or fires or stone," Heavy protested, flexing for effect as he spoke of his strength.

"Ah, but that is why I study. That I may bring you closer to your giant side und the power that birthright entails!"

The half-giant sniffed and shot Medic a smirk. "Is because you want me to be less human, more Jotun. Is because I am monster, but do not look like one except size. Is because my Doktor is pervert, is it not?"

Medic gaped and sputtered, trying to deflect his lover's accusation to no avail. He'd been caught, just a little. "Alright, maybe. But can you blame me?"

The chuckle he received in return brought a smile back to the doctor's face. "Maybe you are pervert? Doktor, I have much evidence. Is not maybe," Heavy teased, leaning into the smaller man's personal space.

Medic grinned and let himself be imposed upon, laying back and letting Heavy continue his incursion into his territory, climbing atop the smaller man and straddling his hips. He stood there on his hands and knees, looking down at his doctor, towering over him with his immensity and power. His eyes swept over Medic's form with possessive hunger, claiming all in his sight and promising to stake that claim with his body.

It sent chills through Medic.

"You are  _my_ pervert doktor," Heavy reminded his lover, voice low and threatening. "You only belong to me. You fuck others only with permission from me," he growled, bearing down on Medic, bringing their hips together. "You are my little tiny man." He ground down against the doctor, relishing the soft sounds he made, looking up at his giant lover with complete obedience in his eyes.

It was not often that Heavy took power, instead preferring Medic exercise his will over him, preferring to be dominated rather than dominate. But when he did, it obliterated the smaller man before they even got their clothes off, and it was a beautiful sight.

"Doktor," Heavy rumbled, his lips a hair's breadth from Medic's, heat pouring off of him as he brought his size to bear over his lover. "You will strip. You will strip. You will prepare yourself. I have no time for these, and I will not be gentle. Need to remind you who you belong to."

Medic loosed a stuttered breath, rattling out of his mouth as he shuddered. Heavy's voice, low and dangerous, slithered straight to his groin and the feeling of that massive body pressing him into the bed was surpassed only by what it would soon be doing to him. His voice was barely a whisper, fearful and reverent, "Jawohl."

And then that weight was gone; Heavy was gone, slipping off of the bed to casually strip as Medic hurried to do the same.

The half-giant looked back to his lover as he finished shucking his shirt only to find Medic kicking his trousers and underwear off, entirely naked in record time. He rooted around in the night stand for a bottle of lube and returned to the foot of the bed. He perched on his chest and knees and, slicking his fingers, reached down and began stretching himself.

Heavy stared, entranced for a moment, growing dizzy as the smaller man panted and bit back soft moans as he worked his fingers inside himself, rolling back against his own hand with hitched little breaths. He was beautiful. It was no small point of pride to the big Russian that he called Medic his own. That the vision before him shared his bed and his life, and called him his lover, his partner, his cuddly bear. A small laugh pulled at the corner of Heavy's mouth, threatening to break the sudden scene they'd established. Medic's pet name for him, much like the doctor himself in his most unguarded moments, was entire too cute.

But now he would be a bear, but not so cuddly. Heavy finished undressing and pulled a largeish wooden box out from under the bed. It was a deep mahogany, and opening it, strong hinges held the lid open. Inside, an assortment of toys and accessories were carefully laid out and organized within the box. Dildos, vibrators, plugs, collars, ropes, floggers, shackles, harnesses, and other sundry paraphernalia filled the box. After a moment's consideration, Heavy selected one of his favourite items for Medic. It was a black leather collar with a d-ring at its front and a tag hanging from it which bore Medic's class icon. Heavy owned one for himself that matched with his own tag, which saw far more use. A moment's consideration, and he closed the box and slipped it back under the bed.

Rising, he watched Medic writhing under his own hand, moaning softly as he now simply fucked himself on his own fingers as he waited for Heavy. He was beyond ready.

Heavy climbed onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard, legs splayed just so. "Doktor, clean your hand and come to me. Bring lube."

Medic did as he was bade, wiping his hands off on his discarded underwear and crawling up the bed to kneel before his giant, offering the bottle of lubricant to him.

Heavy snatched the bottle from him and set it down. "Suck," he commanded, indicating his half-hard cock, standing lazily between his thighs. The doctor went to work straight away, eagerly wrapping his lips around Heavy's hardening length and relishing his taste and scent, letting his tongue undulate against its underside and shivering as he felt it grow and stiffen in his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated on the sensation. The feel of hot skin against his tongue, of that firmness between his lips, of the gentle tickle of pubic hair brushing his nose as he slowly began to bob along his length. And when Heavy's hand fell, resting against the back of his head, fingernails sifting through his hair to scratch at his scalp, Medic loose a moan that hummed through the giant, rewarding Medic with a low groan.

Oh that sound; it was music to his ears. Beautiful and delicate, yet low and thunderous, like a storm crashing miles away and sparking distant clouds in the evening sky. There was power there, fury and energy and the majesty of nature, but it was not yet upon him, watching from afar for the signs of its approach, the booms heralding the storm to come. He welcomed it, and teasing under Heavy's foreskin with his tongue, he beckoned it, relishing his growing thunder.  
Heavy stilled Medic, feeling his insides buzz and tighten, heat welling within and his body growing taut. If the doctor kept up, he would come far too soon. Medic had a dangerously skilled mouth.

Medic looked up to Heavy, curious, devious, an eyebrow raised in question.

The giant bit back a shudder at the lovely sight and rumbled, "Is enough. Sit up." Medic did as he was told, watching as Heavy poured some lube onto his dick and spread it lazily, stroking himself slowly as he looked his obedient lover up and down. "Come here," he ordered, voice quaking through the bed springs and straight to Medic's groin, his imposing bulk seated like some warrior king looking out over his harem.

But there was just Medic, naked and hard, flushed and lusting, who alone was tasked with satisfying the mighty giant. He did as he was told, shuffling forward until Heavy reached out and plucked him from his knees, lifting him bodily with great hands around his middle like he was light as air. The big Russian brought him close, lowering him until Medic felt the head of his cock press into the cleft of his ass. He wrapped his legs around Heavy as best he could, knowing what came next, and as his arms encircled the half-giant's broad shoulders, Heavy continued lowering him, pushing inside.

Medic buckled in, shaking as he was impaled slowly, so achingly, maddeningly slowly. The stretch was one he knew well, but that made the delicious burning discomfort no less dramatic, nor any less wonderful. He hissed quietly, burying his face in the soft hair of Heavy's chest as he took more and more, filled so well by the giant's cock, feeling less like a lover and more a glorified sex toy. It made his groin throb with neglect and need.

Heavy watched him struggle with a grin. The initial penetration was his favourite part. Medic was always so dramatic, though he couldn't help but wonder if it was on purpose or a genuine reaction. To imagine what he'd sound like if Heavy were a full-blooded Giant, with all of the size that entailed; the bare suggestion sent a chill shivering through the Russian's shoulders. Maybe he'd entertain Medic's flight of fancy about his lineage, if only for the chance to watch that happen.

Finally seated fully upon Heavy's lap, skewered by is lover, Medic released a held breath in a heavy, laboured sigh. He felt amazing, even as he strained to adjust. Those giant hands moved down, gripping his hips just tight enough to control him, but not enough to hurt. Never to hurt. Not unless he begged for it. Which he sometimes did, mostly in the form of rough whimpers as the slaps of broad palms rang out across his reddening ass. Medic gasped as Heavy spurred him into action, dragging him into the rhythm he demanded, making him grind and roll his hips and feel the giant sliding inside him, filling him and slipping out only to fill him again, shallow strokes deep within.

His whines and whimpers, barely-voiced moans of lust and pleasure were nearly drowned out by Heavy's low groans. Sustained, breathy sounds passed the larger man's lips, reverent and greedy as he set Medic's pace with his immense paws, bidding him to speed up as heat built within him. Medic was tight and hot, so hot around him, and the slick slide of the intimate caress of his insides drove Heavy quickly to the edge.

"Tell me you are mine," Heavy growled.

Medic looked to Heavy with glassy eyes, a dim expression on his lust-drunk face.

"You are _mine_ ," came the giant's rumble, thunder overhead. "Say it. Tell me that you belong to me."

"I am yours," Medic whimpered, forehead pressed against Heavy's collarbone. "I belong to you."

"Good," Heavy growled, taking hold of the smaller man and pitching forward, bringing them both crashing to the bed with a cry from the doctor. Almost immediately, Heavy was on his knees, digging his toes into the sheets for purchase. He bore down on Medic and drove into him with force, then again and again, setting a vicious, punishing rhythm that loosed his lover's voice to keen and wail to the ceiling. Medic's eyes snapped open wide, unseeing, his mouth agape with nonsense burbling out of it. He clutched at Heavy's shoulders, nails biting into flesh as the giant filled him with relentless force. Under the cacophony of his cries he dimly registered hungry growls of, " _Mine!_ " with each thrust.

Heavy was enormous, this massive, crushing, unrelenting force, hammering into Medic and consuming him, all. He was the storm, the winds, the rain and hail, the thunder and lightning crashing and roaring and utterly destroying him. Medic felt so small, so helpless, so utterly benign under the giant man's onslaught, and soon he was undone, obliterated by Heavy's frenzy. His cry was hoarse and breathless, that huge cock forcing the air out of him and leaving only wreckage where once laid a man. Medic came between himself and Heavy, slicking their bellies as his lover refused to slow until he, too, had been consumed by the tempest, roaring as he filled the doctor one last time and emptied within him, then slowed to a stop, shuddering and panting.

Medic smiled up at his lover, hands that once gripped tightly now lazily petting at the soft hair along his shoulders and back. "I am yours," he repeated with a gentle whisper and a kiss on the half-giant's cheek. He felt Heavy smile in return, his face buried in the crook of Medic's neck.

"I love you," Heavy murmured, kissing the soft skin just below Medic's jaw. "Moy golubchik."

"And I love you, mein Kuschelbär. That was...wunderbar."

"You are wunderbar, Doktor. Beautiful, perfect Doktor." Heavy cuddled Medic closer, feeling himself beginning to soften and slip. "Are you okay? Did not hurt you?

"You could never hurt me, Schatz. I am fine, very, very fine."

"Good," Heavy murmured, kissing that soft neck again. He held him for a time, their breath slowing in the silence of their room. "Doktor, you will be careful with magic, da? Do not want anything to happen to you. Cannot protect you from bad spells, only bullets and blades."

Medic tugged Heavy's face up so that he could look him in the eye and replied with a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Schatz, I would never hurt you like that. I will treat magic as carefully as I would anything else so dire und delicate."

"Like surgery?"

"Of course!"  
  
"Is what I am afraid of," Heavy groaned, rolling off of Medic.


End file.
